Angels of Darkness and Light - Book 2
by alexhacker39
Summary: <html><head></head>It has been only been 8 months since Alex and B went into the world of Super Smash Brawl where they were used as a weapon against their friends. But the two have always spoke of the times they had with them and Alex went to visit B as a surprise, but something always has to ruin their fun. (Book 2 of the Unbroken Series)</html>
1. Memories of our Friendship

**Hey guys! The sequel is here! And since I got the one review from WaterSpirit171 I'm going to make this a Alex X Marth and for B... well it's going to be a surprise!**

**Chapter 1**

A girl sat in a plane, looking out the window in the seat she was in, thinking about something. Her short dark brown hair in a pony tail as she had a laptop in her lap. She was typing something on there, that's for sure...

Old memories flew back into her mind of what happened 8 months ago...

_"Thanks for helping me since the beginning Marth. I'm going to miss you." She said, throwing her arms around him into a hug._

_Marth hugs back tightly, not trying to show how much he is going to miss her._

_"I'll miss you Alex, and stay strong, you're going to need it." He said._

_She nodded. __"Thank you."_

Alex shook her head, trying to not remember it at this moment.

"I can talk to Abby about it once I get there." She said.

After about a few hours the plane reaches the airport and lands. Once the people in the plane got the signal that they could leave, Alex grabs her small luggage and leaves the plane. Once she was inside of the airport, she placed her luggage down and looked around.

"I wonder where she is." She mumbled.

"ALEX!"

She before she could react someone hugged her to death, making her stumble back a bit.

"Oh, hey Abby. Didn't see you there." Alex said, patting her on the back.

"I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long since we actually been together, except for..." Abby trails off.

"Yeah, it's been on my mind too." Alex replied, nodding.

B lets go of her. "Well, are you ready or not? Let's get going." B said nudging Alex on the shoulder.

Alex chuckles. "Alright fine, lead the way." She said, picking up her luggage.

Abby then leads her through the airport and to a taxi that was waiting for them. Abby gives the guy the address and drove away.

"Abby, I been wondering how it's been going for the others since we left." Alex sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, I been wondering the same thing. It's hard to believe that we've been through all of that." Abby replied. "Even though they are video game characters, they are still our friends that saved our lives."

Alex nodded.

The taxi comes to a stop and they reached Abby's house.

"Seriously Alex, I want to see them again." Alex said.

Alex didn't reply. "What's wrong with you?" Abby asked.

"It's just...never mind." She mumbled the last two words.

Abby sighed quietly.

Alex looks down at the ground.

_Marth..._

* * *

><p>A blue hair boy was back in the wasteland where the abandon castle was, where he met his closest friend.<p>

_Marth..._

He gaps and looks around.

"Alex?" He asked aloud.

He got no responses and he sighed.

_I'm thinking abut her so much. And yet, what is this feeling I'm getting every time I think about her?_

He looks up at the stars.

_You have no clue how much I miss you, Alex._

* * *

><p>Abby decided to watch videos with Alex to cheer her up. She laughed a few times, but went silent at some parts. Abby sighs and closes the laptop. "Alex, what's on your mind? You've been quiet since you got here." She asked.<p>

Alex sighs. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone and not laugh about it?" She asked.

"Of course! I promise." Alex said with a reassuring smile.

Alex takes a deep breath. "It's that, I have a crus-"

Alex couldn't finish when a bright light came out of no where, and they blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think will happen to us? Write a review to tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	2. An Old Friend

**Chapter 2**

When Alex awoke she found herself in a desert on the roof of an abandoned castle. When she looked around she remembered the area...

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_Alex groaned and she sat up. She opened her eyes and noticed someone with short dark blue hair. He had a golden hairband in his hair and wore knight clothing, he also had a sheath on his side with a sword inside. He also had a cape behind him._

_Alex instantly knew who he was. __"Yeah, I'm fine. I just blacked out and I have no clue where I am." She said looking around._

_She was thinking that she was dreaming right now, but it doesn't seen like it. The boy helps her to her feet._

_"My name is Marth, what is yours?" He asked._

_"Alex." She answered._

...Alex was to shocked to even move than she originally was.

"I'm...back in their world?!" She exclaimed. "How did I get here?! Tabuu is dead so how can I be back here?"

She didn't know what was going on.

But she noticed something very odd. She felt her short curly hair, went to a straight and long, even a bit of a darker color. She wore a red and black dress that went above her knees and her skill was a bit paler. Even her eyes changed color. From a dark brown to a crimson red.

She sighed. "I'm guessing everything is changing. But, why do I look like this and not what I looked like before?" She wondered, taking a look at herself.

She walked over to the edge and took a look at the view. The area was still the same, but there were no more black holes. Her confusion went away as she smiled slightly.

_Abby must be around here somewhere, maybe she's at the jungle again when she first came to the world._

Alex turns and decided to leave the abandon castle. But when she got to the entrance, she saw that there was someone there, but the person didn't seem to notice her. Her eyes widen in pure shock and happiness.

"M-Marth!" She cried out, running over to him.

He turns around confused before his eyes widen. He was then hugged by surprise which made him stumble back a bit.

"I-I missed you!" She sobbed, tears exiting her eyes.

"A-Alex?" He blinked.

His face was radiant and confused.

She nodded. "It's me, I'm back. It's...it's been almost a year since I've seen you or the others." She said, letting go of him, wiping the tears off her face.

Marth smiles, but it when back to confused when he saw how different she looked. Looking at her attire from head to toe.

"Why do you look different?" He asked, curiously.

Alex shrugged. "That's the thing, I don't know. But I must look ugly."

Marth chuckles. "No, you look fine, actually, you look beautiful." He said shaking his head.

Alex blushes a bit, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Thanks..." Her voice trails off once it went silent for a moment.

"I think the others would be glad to hear your back." Marth said breaking the silence. "By the way, didn't Abby get sent here too?" He asked.

Alex looks up at him. "I don't know. I was at her house and this bright light came out of no where and I woke up here." She explains. "But I know that she must have been sent here as well. But now that I look different, I think she will look different as well."

She lets her hand fall to her side. "But I think she'll be alright. But the question is, how did we get back here? We know that Tabuu is dead, including Master Hand. So who could have brought us?" She said.

Marth shrugged. "I don't know, but nothing bad has happened since you left, the monsters were still here, but nothing out of the ordinary has happened." He replied, crossing his arms. "But there is one thing that did change."

Alex blinked. "What?" She asked.

He took a deep breath before explaining. "Well, when you and Abby left, there were these new lands appearing out of no where, and everything changed so quickly. This world is much bigger now, and so far there are a lot of new people that are exploring this land. What I heard from Link was that newer enemies were coming, and they don't cause much of a threat, so that couldn't be a reason why you and Abby could have been sent here." He said.

Alex sighed crossing her arms to her chest. "Well, it's something to start with. At least I know what has been going on around this place since we left."

_At least I have Marth with me...even though I have a bit of a crush on him, it won't change the fact that I care about him..._


	3. Attacked

Chapter 3

When B awoke she lifted herself off the ground and looked around.

"Where am I?"

She was in a forest, but it was more like a field. She looked down at herself and saw how different she looked. Her hair was still a blond, but her clothing was different, like Alex she wore a dress that had white patterns, including some red stitching and gold braces on the arms, and back. She also wore a gold headband in her hair, but it looked more like a crown. Even her eyes changed to a light hazel.

B had the same reaction as Alex, but the problem was that she had no clue where the hay she was.

When she turned around she saw a figure, standing at a far distance from here.

"Link?" She asked. "Is that you?"

He didn't answer, but drew his sword.

_Something's off about him..._

B then noticed that Link had changed color. His tunic was all black, his skin was all black, his sword was black, and red eyes that glared into hers.

B gasped.

_Dark Link..._

Dark Link didn't seem to speak, although the expression on his face made her realize he was hostile.

B knew she was back in their world ad tried to summon her rod, but it didn't appear. She looks down at her hands, eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why can't I-"

B couldn't finish her sentence before she saw Dark Link charging toward her. He raised his sword as B shielded her face, waiting for her life to end that day, but the odd reason was that she was accepting it. But it didn't come. She lowered her hands as she heard something clash with Dark Link's sword.

B opened her eyes to see that Dark Link's attack didn't land a hit on her, rather it clashed with another sword. She saw someone standing in front of her, dressed in green.

Her eyes widen in shock.

"L-Link?!" She exclaimed.

He turned his head slightly to her to see that he was grinning.

He looks back at Dark Link and knocks him back.

"Don't think I was going to let you get away." Link said.

**(For now on I'm going to call Dark Link, Dark)**

Dark grinned at first before disappeared into the shadows as he left.

Link put his sword back in it's sheath and turned to B.

"Are you alright, and how do you know my name?" He asked, confused.

B facepalmed and nearly forgot that she looks different.

"It's me B."

His eyes widen.

"B?! You're back?! Why do you look different?" He asked, and nearly gave himself a heart attack.

B smiles slightly.

"I don't know, and I have no clue how I managed to get back here. I was talking to Alex and I blacked out from this bright light, then I woke up here and that's when Dark Link started to attack." She explained.

"It might be because you go back and forth through this world and your own." Link guessed.

"Possibly, but I can't conclude it's that simple to figure it all out with a simple guess." B said, crossing her arms.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Marth! I don't have my sword with my anymore!" Alex cried out, and she tried to run over to him, but got surrounded by a bunch of Bokoblins.<p>

They were on there way to the jungle when they were attacked. Marth already went on ahead and started to fight with them, but he kinda left Alex behind.

But Alex then remembered those Bokoblins from Skyward Sword, which made a thought come to her mind.

_If these ones are here, that means..._

But then she noticed the bokoblins disappear into diamonds, which made her eyes widen.

_Not now, not when I just back...I don't want to have to deal with him already..._

Marth ran to her side, and the two of them were back to back.

"He's here." She said, in a whisper.

"Who? Who's here?" Marth asked.

Alex chokes on the words when trying to get them out of her mouth.

"He sent them here." She said. "We have to leave."

"Who?" Marth repeated. "Who's here?"

Alex never thought she had to say his name ever again, but she had no choice.

**"Ghirahim."**


	4. Shadow Bugs

Chapter 4

It was quiet for a moment before Alex tensed up a bit. Marth looks over at her.

"I don't think he's here though, it's like I sense something coming though." She said, breaking the silence.

"What do you sense?" He asked.

"I...I don't know."

It was silent once again.

"Alex?" Marth asked breaking the silence.

She looks over at him.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to tell you..." His voice trails off as he looks away.

"What is it?" She asked

"It's that...I...never mind, I'll tell you later."

Alex understood if it was something personal and nods.

"Okay...I have something I need to tell you as well..." She responded.

Before they could say anything else someone appeared at a far distance from them.

"Stay here." Marth told her, as he got in front of her.

She was going to object but she saw the look on his face of concern. She sighs in defeat and nods. Marth looks over at the figure as his sword appeared in his hand. Marth held his sword tightly as he ran at the figure and started to fight.

Alex didn't want to stand there and watch them fight, she wanted to help Marth but she had no weapon to defend herself with. But she noticed something off about the person he was fighting.

_Somethings off about him..._

"Ah, so they think they can make a duplicate to me?"

Alex's eyes widen when she jumped forward and turns around to see someone standing there.

_Ghirahim!_

"How- then, that's not you fighting him?" She said, pointing at the other one that looks exactly like him.

"Unfortunately no," He said, running his hand through his hair turning to the battle. "Although I would be doing better than that."

Alex turns and looks at the battle as well.

"I am the Demon Lord G-"

"Ghirahim, yes I know who you are." She said interrupting him.

He glares at her but she ignored it.

"Don't ask how I know who you are, I just do...my name is Alex by the way." She said.

It was silent when Marth finally defeat the fake one and turned into trophy. But it disappeared into purple and black smoke. Alex's eyes widen.

Shadow Bugs?! I thought they were gone!

When Marth looked over at Alex he noticed Ghirahim standing beside her and he lunged at the Demon Lord. Alex jumped out of the way in surprise as Ghirahim's sword appeared in his hand and deflected Marth's sword.

"Marth! Stop!" Alex exclaimed.

He didn't listen to her but he was still fighting with Ghirahim.

Alex didn't know what to do to get them to stop fighting.

"Marth, please listen to-!" Alex stutters once she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She falls on her hands and knees as her vision started to get blurry. She tried to call out to Marth once again, but she barely could get the words out.

A black energy field expands through the area multiple times and it caught Marth's attention as he and Ghirahim turned to Alex.

"Alex?" He asked, walking over to her slowly.

She cried out in pain as she hugged herself.

Marth's eyes widen as he ran over to her, kneeling down to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head.

"I-I don't know-!" She cries out once again as her body started to glow black. Marth's eyes widen as he stood up and backed away a bit.

Ghirahim however was so confused at first but he crossed his arms and just stood there.

Marth stood there shocked when he saw something grow out of her back, and extend.

Wings...

Her body stopped glowing as they became black wings. Marth noticed that Alex started to fall and he ran over to and caught her in his arms. He looks down at her and saw that she had passed out.

Just...what's going on...?

* * *

><p>"B, are you alright?"<p>

B groaned.

"Wake up B, you won't believe what just happened to you."

B didn't want to get up, but gave up and opened her eyes.

"Whaaat?" She asked, rubbing her eyes a bit as she sat up.

"You passed out out of the random, but you do have those wings." Link said, pointing at what was behind her.

B didn't believe him at first before she looked behind her to see small white angel wings behind her.

"How the-"

"I was wondering the same thing too, but you unleashed this large energy field through the area, but it didn't do any harm to anything." Link said cutting her off.

B sighs and looks over at Link.

"No wonder why I felt so much pain when I woke up. How long was I out?" She asked.

"Since yesterday morning, so about a day." He said.

B nods and Link helps her to her feet as they continued their way through the forest.

"Link, where are we heading again?" B asked.

"Hyrule Castle, I want to ask Zelda if anything has came up and we can do something about it, like how you managed to get back here." He answered.

B nods and looks up at the sky.

_Alex, where are you?_


	5. Slumber

Chapter 5

Alex groans when she wakes up, and sits up, holding her head in her hands.

"Thank goodness, you finally woke up."

She looks up and sees Marth sitting in a chair across from her. She takes a looks around and noticed her laying down in a bed. The room they were in was small, but Alex didn't seem to mind at all.

"What happened? And where are we?" She asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Marth asked.

She nods.

"Well, while I was fighting Ghirahim you gave off this energy field and it expanded through the whole area. But it seemed to do no effect, but you did get those." He said, pointing at her back.

Alex looks over her shoulder to see black wings on her back. She had the same reaction like B and nearly passed out once again.

She looks back at Marth.

"How long as I out?"

"Since yesterday." He replied. "And were at Ghirahim's Castle by the way. He didn't seem to be nice at all, but he's just helping us this once. I think it's for getting rid of the fake one."

Alex nods and climbs out of bed.

"You shouldn't get up." Marth said standing up.

"But there's something coming, I can sense it." She said, taking a step forward. She stumbles in the process and nearly fell, until Marth caught her around the waist.

"You can't even walk." He said helping her to her feet.

"I can fly though."

"But you'll tire yourself out, you need more rest."

Alex sighs in defeat and climbs back into bed.

"And what do you mean by something's out there?" He asked.

She leans back on the head board.

"I saw something in my dream, it was something evil that's what I know, but it was coming from..." She paused to think for a minute. "..the south, and another from the north, but it seems to be moving to the east, so it's not our problem. But the one to the south is."

Marth nods, sitting on the bed.

"But you won't be able to fight, you have no weapon and you just woke up. When the energy field appeared it used up all of your energy and I guess it was sending out a message or a warning to something in a different area, something like that at least." He explains. "But you have no injuries so your fine, but you going to need some rest to get your strength back."

Alex sighs once again as Marth chuckles.

"You can get out of bed tomorrow, for now you are staying put."

Alex smirks.

"Doesn't that seem to bit on the protective side?" She teased.

Marth smirks as well.

"It's for your own good, would I have to strap you down to keep you in that bed?" He teased.

"Wouldn't that damage my wings?"

"If it's to keep you in the bed."

"Now that was just plain mean."

"What do you prefer then?"

Alex sighs in defeat as Marth grins.

"I thought so."

Alex playfully punched him in the shoulder before she lays back down on the bed.

"I'm serious." Marth said, pulling the covers over her. "You better stay in bed, you worry me too much, and it's a pain in the head."

She laughs in response.

"Then you better keep an eye on me."

"Oh I will."

He sits down in the chair he was sitting on before.

"Playing guardian mode?" Alex teased.

"Isn't that my only option left to keep you in this room?"

"I guess it is."


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6

"We didn't get much of an answer, so they don't know why I was sent back." B said.

Link sighs and nods.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"East, there's a lab there, we're going to go see if anything came up there." He said. "They'll be happy to see you again, it's almost has been a year since they've seen you."

B was confused at first.

"Who?" She asked blankly.

Link laughs.

"You'll figure it out once we get there."

B groans.

"Great, now I'm going to have a headache from thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Alex started to wake up after her long night of being sleepy. She rubs her eyes and started to hear someone having a conversation, but quietly. She climbs out of bed and walked over to the door. She went to open it and when she was about to walk out, she bumped into someone. She almost landed on her back and wings if someone didn't catch her by the waist. She looks up at the person who caught her.<p>

"What are you doing out of bed?" Marth asked, helping her to her feet.

"You said I could get up in the morning, I remember you exactly saying those words." She said, stretching her arms.

"I didn't think you would wake up so early." He said, pointing out the window. "The sun is just starting to come up."

Alex shrugged.

"I'm not a person for sleeping in a lot, I kinda prefer to wake up early." She said. "Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Ghirahim, he wants us out of his castle by tonight, he thinks we spent too much time here."

Alex sighs.

"Of course."

She sits down on the bed as Marth sits down next to her.

"How did you know it was him when we were attacked?" He asked.

Alex then realized that she had forgot to tell Marth the full truth, and her eyes widen in shock. Marth places his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

She looks over at him.

"No! It's just that I never really told you where I come from." She takes a deep breath. "In my world there's no magic, no kinds of mythical creatures or anything. We're nothing special. In my world this place is consider fake, in a video game." She explains.

"Video game?"

Alex nods.

"Yeah, these places aren't combined like this. Each of these different lands come from different games. You and Ike come from the Fire Emerald series, Link and Ghirahim come from the legend of zelda, and well... I don't know much about everyone else except for some people." She said.

Marth looked at her blankly.

Alex sighs.

"That's how you know who I am, from a video game?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's strange yet it keeps a lot of people entertained. I never have played any of the Fire Emerald games, but I do know who you are..."

She looks away as her voice trails off a bit.

"I have been admiring you because you never give up on anything." She said.

Marth's eyes widen in shock before it went into a smile.

"Since you know a lot about me, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" He asked.

She looks back at him.

"Well, I like to write, read, cook, and I work good with computers, it keeps me busy since I was always alone." She said.

"How did you meet B then?"

She smiles slightly.

"I met her on the computer and we both had so much in common that we became best friends and partners. We've known each other for almost 2 years already. I went to visit her, and we hung out until I got sent to this world, hopefully she's here too and okay."

Marth nods.

"Any talents? What have you been doing since you left, and something that doesn't involve B." He asked.

Alex thought for a moment.

"Actually, nothing. I've just been alone. I barely have any friends at school and everything is just a big blur."

"Really?"

She nods.

"I've also want to go horseback riding for some time already." She added.

"We could do that some time here." He said.

"I'd like that." She said as she got up. "I think we should leave now, before Ghirahim throws a tantrum."

Marth chuckles and stands up.

"You still want to head to the south, don't you?" He asked.

Alex nods.

Marth sighs.

"Your a real pain, you know that?" He places his hand on his forehead.

"It's how I am."

"That, and you get yourself into trouble a lot."

"It's my personality, not my fault."

"And you risk your life for others, why?" He asked.

"I don't want the people I care about to die." She said, looking away. "No one cares about me back in my world, but I want to help them. Even if they hate me I will protect them."

"But I care." He murmured.

Alex looks back at him confused.

"What?"

"It's nothing."


	7. Ancient Temple

Chapter 7

"Are we there yet?" B asked, rubbing the sweat off her forehead.

"We'll be there in another hour." Link replied.

B groaned.

"You honestly can't be that tired."

"From all of this walking, then yes."

Link looks over at her.

"You can fly, do that."

"I can't feel my wings though." She said.

He looked at her blankly.

"What do you mean?"

B rubs more sweat off her forehead.

"I don't feel so good."

They come to a stop and Link checks to see if she had a fever.

"Your getting a fever, are you sick?" He asked her.

"I was when I was hanging out with Alex back in my world, but it was just a cold at the time, it didn't bother me much."

"Then we better hurry to the lab, you won't last long out here." He said.

B nods and continued to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Let's go then." She said.

* * *

><p>"Right here. This is where I had my vision." Alex said as her and Marth came to a stop.<p>

"Here? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, although I can't sense it anymore." She said.

"You can't?" Marth asked.

Alex nods, placing her hand to her forehead. "I don't know, it's hurting my head though, just thinking about it."

"Wait...what is that smell?" She asked.

"What?"

"I don't know, I smell something and it doesn't smell good." She said covering her nose. "I feel like I'm getting sick."

"I don't smell anything."

"I do, it's smells awful." She said in disgust. She looks around and there was nothing in sight and she sighs. "Maybe I was mistaken about the whole dream thing."

Marth looks over at her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, maybe there's something around here we can look for." He said.

Alex nods.

"I just hope this smell will go away, it's really bad." She said.

* * *

><p>"Alex, come check this out." Marth called to her.<p>

Alex looked over at him before jumping off a tree and landing on her hands and feet.

"What is it?" She asked when she stood beside him.

"There's something down there, like a building."

He said, pointing at the small opening in a small ravine. She looked down and saw a pillar stick out of the wall and a door that was covered in a few rocks.

"You're right." She said. "We should go check it out."

"I can't fit through that." He said.

"You can't, but I can." She said, getting herself ready to climb. Marth placed his hand on her arm.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nods. "I'm sure, don't worry."

She slides through the gap and was falling down, but she used her wings to slow herself down. When she landed she was in front of the door.

"Ah gross!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Marth asked.

"I think I found out where the smell was coming from. And it's not good...there's so much blood..."

Marth's eyes widen.

"Will you be okay down there?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I might freak out in a minute if I keep looking at it."

He rolls his eyes. "Just don't look at it or think about it." He said.

"That's what I'm trying to do..." He heard her voice so quietly that he didn't realize that she had entered the building.

* * *

><p>"Ew..." Alex whined. "Why does it have to be so disgusting down here?"<p>

She walks through the main hall and ended up in a chamber.

"What is this place?"

She took a long around before she was in front of a display. She saw a weapon that laid on it and it was a scythe. The scythe was very long but it's blade was large too so it didn't make a difference.

She reached for it and picked it up. It was very different from the sword she had when she was a wolf and human but it was much heavier than her sword and it was probably something she would have to get use to.

But she noticed something scribbled on the bottom of it.

"Angel of Darkness?" She said confused.

But before she could look at it more the building started to shake. It was going to crash down on top of her.

"I think that's my cue I get out of here."

She placed the scythe on her back and ran out of the chamber and into the hallway. Rocks came tumbling down off the ceiling and came crashing down on Alex but she managed to dodge them. But, one of them landed on her right wing and she cried out in pain as she landed on her stomach. The rock was so heavy that she couldn't get her wing out.

She then took the scythe and tired to slice the rock with it, and to her shock it broke instantly. She looked at her wing and noticed that it had cuts on it and a few of the feathers on the ground and sticking out of her wing. She decided to ignore the pain and kept on running. When she exited the building she put the scythe back on her back.

"Alex, are you alright down there? I heard something falling." Marth asked concerned.

She looks up at him and says, "The building is collapsing!" She exclaimed.

She tired to use her wings to fly but the pain in her right wing made it impossible to do so.

"Give me your hand!" Marth said, extending her hand to her.

Alex reaches for him and takes it as he hoisted her up. The ravine nearly collapsed on her before she managed to get out of there and she was breathing heavy.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked her.

"My wing." She said. "A rock fell on my right wing, I think it's broken."

"Let me see."

Marth gently touches her wing and she hissed in the pain.

"S-sorry, but you're right, it's broken." He stuttered.

Alex sighs.

"Great..." She mumbled.

Marth takes out a large cloth and Alex folds her wing together with the other one so that her wing could stay together so it wouldn't hurt. Marth wraps it around her wings and made sure that it would stay in place.

"That should do it." He said. "But I don't think you can fly on it for a few weeks."

Alex looks at him with shocked eyes.

"Weeks?!" She exclaims.

He nods and noticed the scythe that laid beside her.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

She looks down at the scythe.

"Oh, I found it in there and it had something written on it so I took it with me and that's when the place started to fall apart." She explains.

"I see." His smile turned into a frown. Alex looks at him and saw his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looks away. "It's nothing."

Alex frowns. "If you say so..."

Marth looks back at her.

_I really need to tell her how I feel, I just wonder...if she feels the same way..._


	8. Hide and Seek

Chapter 8_  
><em>

B groaned before she sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"Link what happened and why do I-" She pauses when she noticed that she was alone in a bed. "Feel different..." She finished in a whisper.

"Ughhh, my head..." She complained. "That dream, it's so strange, it's like I relived it before..." She shook her head and climbed out of bed. But when she stood up she stumbled and nearly landed on the floor but she used the bed for support.

Her vision was a blur and her body was sore.

"W-What's happening to me?"

She then heard giggling and she looks up to see someone had appeared right in front of her. She had long light blonde hair, amber eyes, and wore a white flower headband. She wore a white dress that went down to her feet and gloves that went up to her arms that had flowers on it as well. She also had large white angels wings behind her as she fluttered them a bit.

"My my, I didn't expect this to happen so soon." She spoke. She had a young voice that for sure, but B was a bit taller than this girl. "Your evolving so quickly, your wings are still adapting to this world and it seems that you're going to be asleep for a long time."

B was so confused and the girl helped her stand up.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, my name is Clara. I'm an Angel of Life and Dreams."

"Life and dreams?" B said confused.

"Yes, I really didn't expect this to happen so soon to you, but it seems it has to be." Clara sighs.

"What? W-what is happening to me?" She asked.

Clara then helps B back into the bed.

"Your just evolving, there's nothing to worry about." Clara reassured. "Your weapon though, I'll place this on the dresser, you can look at it later when you wake up. Don't worry, nothing will bring harm to you and your friends."

B didn't want to head back to sleep after the nightmare she was having but she felt really drowsy and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"I am sorry, but you need the rest." Clara said. "Please forgive me..."

B couldn't hear her voice anymore until she fell asleep into a peaceful dream. She didn't have any nightmares, just not yet...

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Marth." Alex assured. "It's not that cold."<p>

Marth sat across from the fire and Alex as he noticed that she was trembling a bit.

"You shaking." He pointed out.

"That doesn't always mean I'm cold." She said. "It could just be something else."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"It's...nothing." She said, looking away.

She could have used her wings to keep herself warm but since she had to wear the cloth because of her broken wing she couldn't do so.

He chuckles.

"You're going to have to tell me sometime that your cold."

"Yeah, and it's not going to be today. I'm fine."

Marth knew she was cold, she just didn't want to show it. So he stood up and walked over to her, touching her arm.

"Y-you're really cold. You could have just told me you know." He said. He sat down next to her, their shoulders touching.

Alex looks away blushing a bit.

"Any better?" He asked.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine."

He smiles slightly.

Alex was a bit tense at first but she managed to relax and she looks up at the night sky.

"The sky is so pretty tonight." She said changing the subject.

Marth looks up as well and then back at Alex.

"I guess so." He responded.

Alex laughs silently and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I think I'm done for the night." She said, laying back on to the ground.

"Same, I think it's best if we rest up." He said, laying back as well.

"Night Marth." She said, closing her eyes.

Marth smiles.

"Night."

* * *

><p><em>"We are inches away from reviving our master." A voice said, "All because of those brats he's gone."<em>

_"Oh relax Nora. We'll bring him back." Another voice replied._

_The voice from before sighs._

_"I don't see why bringing the other angel here would be a good idea, we just needed the one girl." Nora said._

_"Yes I know, but that one has a big bond with those two, I think if we break her all of the darkness will be free and we can use that to revive our master. L__et them play their game for a while. It's what our master wants for now."_

_"Then what do we do after that?"_

_Scarlet looks over at Nora._

_"Then we fight, reviving him shouldn't be too hard...those girls have no idea what has been planned not even how they returned to this world."_

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" A little girl asked with long blonde hair walked into a house and saw that is was empty.<p>

"Why is no one home? Everyone house I've been to is empty. I don't understand."

She walks into the kitchen and looks around. It was empty in there too but the place was very clean and it looked like it was brand new.

"Hello?" She asked aloud. "There's got to be someone here."

She then heard a plate break which made her yelp.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" A voice exclaimed.

The girl turns around and saw another girl stand there.

"Clara?" The girl said confused. The other girl's eyes widen in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, a bit startled.

"What? Weren't you in that room with me?" The other girl asked.

"W-Wait what? I'm so confused, I never seen you in my life." Clara said.

The girl was very confused and then shook her head.

"Nevermind." She said. "I'm Abby, nice to meet you." Abby smiles slightly.

Clara noticed her hospitality and relaxed a bit.

"Do you want to play hide and seek with me?" Clara asked.

"Hide and seek?" Abby thought for a moment.

Maybe she knows why there aren't any people in any of the houses, I just have to get on her good side and she might tell me.

"Sure!" Abby said in a happy tone.

"Great, we can use this town to play, I'll count to 30 and you go and hide!" Clara said with a big smile. Clara then leads the way out of the house as she covered her eyes with her hands and the front door.

"30, 29, 28, 27..."

When Abby heard her starting to count down she ran.

"22, 21, 20, 19..."

Abby reached the house next door and saw a large tree in front of her.

"15, 14, 13, 12..."

She quickly climbs the tree, trying to hide herself within the branches and leaves.

"9, 8, 7, 6..."

Abby lowers herself down and sat between the trunk of the tree and a large branch.

"1! Ready or not here I come!" Abby heard her giggle.

Abby was actually having fun but she was more concerned about where she was and where are the people that lived in the town?

* * *

><p>"Alex? Are you okay? You're going to have to cut this out of the recording." She said a teenage girl.<p>

"I will, but it's still on my mind." Alex replied.

"It's only been 4 months Alex, I think we both are going to to be like that." B said.

Alex nods.

"Let's record for another 10 minutes before we end the video." She said.

B sighs.

"Seriously, your cutting this out." She said.

Alex chuckles. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>There's a big twist in fate here, who are those mysteries girls? Where is Abby and why can't Clara remember her? What's going to happen to B and Alex? Who knows...<strong>


	9. Angel of Life and Dreams

**I guessing the last chapter was a bit confusing right? Well here's an explanation, first one was when B when getting really dizzy and she couldn't do anything until she met Clara. **

**But what Clara does is sent B into a world of the past where Clara had be living all of those years. The second one was when B and I were doing a recording on a game we were planning a few months after we went to Super Smash Brawl and that part will be explained more in this beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

When Alex awoke she was greeted by the bright light of the sun and had to close her eyes before she got adjusted. She sat up and covered her eyes from the bright sunlight. She then noticed something on top of her and it was a blue cape.

"Good morning."

She looked up and saw Marth next to the camp fire and was cooking something and using a stick to turn it. He was cape less and looked to be wet?

"Why are you wet?" She asked.

"I went to find us something to eat." He said. "I got some fish but it needs to be cooked for a while."

Alex nods and stands up, holding his cape in her hands and walked over to him.

"Why did you give me your cape?" She asked, placing it around his neck and letting it fall down on his back.

"You were cold." He said. "And I was going hunting so I couldn't just leave you alone cold."

"Oh..." She sits down on her knees beside him, looking at the fish he was cooking. "I had the oddest dream last night."

Marth looked at her and then back to the fish.

"You can tell me about it if you want to, I won't judge you about it."

Alex nods.

"It was a few months after I was back in my world with B. We were doing what we did all of the time and I thought of this world during it, so we had to cut out some parts in the video."

Marth nods.

"I don't know what made me think about this place really, I guess I was worried that I would be alone again."

"Don't you have B with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I only met her once and hanged out with her for the half of the day at least until I was sent here." She said. "I never had a friend who can hug, half five, or even have a great friendship. B is one of them but she's my only friend. I was judged differently in my world and people thought I was ugly and didn't hang out with me."

Marth shakes his head, "I don't think of that."

Alex looks at him confused, a bit shocked actually.

"People who see you ugly are blind and idiots. It's doesn't matter what you look on the outside, you're beautiful on the inside. Your smart, intelligent, and reliable. Your still beautiful on the inside and outside. At least that's what I think."

Alex blushes a deep scarlet red as she saw Marth look at her with a pity and bright smile.

"Marth..." She smiles at him. "Thank you." She felt a few tears fall off her face and she quickly wiped them away.

Marth turns to her. "Do you need a hug?" He teased with a smirk.

Alex rolls her eyes before nodding. Marth puts the stick on the ground and hugs her.

"Thanks for those words Marth, it really helped." She said.

Marth rubs her on the back to comfort her, assuring her that she was safe in his arms.

"I'm guessing I'm the first to say those words to you." He said.

Alex nods before pulling away and smiling.

"Seriously, thank you. I feel much better than I was before."

Marth nods and picks up the stick once more and continued to cook the fish.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go!" Clara was about to start running until Abby grabbed her by the arm gently.<p>

The two of them were at the beach and Clara caught her eyes on something. The sun was just starting to get too and it would soon be nightfall.

Clara was very confused and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Abby let's go of her arm and takes a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you this earlier but I wasn't sure if you would tell me." She said.

"Abby, you can tell me anything, we're friends right?" Clara asked.

Abby nods and looks out at the sea.

"Just where are we? I don't remember seeing this place before in my life and I don't know why I look so different, I mean I'm much younger that I was before, I was 14 just a while ago and now I'm 8."

Clara thought for a moment before something popped into her head.

"You're dreaming, you know that right?" She asked.

Abby blinked.

"What?"

Clara nodded before walking over to the edge of the beach.

"You see, you and I are the same, just like how your friend and my sister are. We are both angels that come from the heavens." She said looking over at Abby. "And your the Angel of Light."

Abby's eyes widen.

"Angel of Light? W-what about Alex?" She asked.

"You sure you want to know. Let me explain this to you first, my sister, my twin sister is an angel as well but, she's an Angel of Death and Nightmares. Where does it leave with your friend."

Abby gasped.

"An Angel of Darkness?!"


	10. Awakening Scythe

Chapter 10

Alex started to wake up and opened her eyes slowly.

"I see your finally awake."

She rubbed her eyes before looking around and noticed someone was carrying her on their back.

"Marth?" She asked. "What happened?"

He looks at her and then to the trail he was taking.

"You've been asleep for a long time." He says, "You wanted to keep going for a while but you were so tired that you couldn't walk. So I've been carrying you the whole time."

Alex then remembers it and looks at the trail they were taking. "You've been carrying me all night? Till now?" She asked ready to fall back sleep again.

He nods.

"You don't have to do that for me..." Her voice trails off a bit, her eyelids starting to close on her. "I'm not too tired to walk."

"You're falling asleep again, and I don't mind carrying you the whole way." He said. "You can go to sleep if you want, we're heading to a lab to met with someone."

Alex slowly nods in response and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his left shoulder. Marth was blushing a bit and couldn't stop thinking about her at all. But he didn't notice that she was blushing as well but she was too tired to care.

When Marth noticed that she fell asleep after a few minutes he looks at her and smiles.

_I had a lot of time to tell her how I feel...I'm just nervous...maybe she does like me? She is blushing, so it might be true...I'm going to have to ask her later, no backing out this time._

* * *

><p>When Alex woke up again she was still on Marth's back, but they were still in the forest.<p>

"You're still going?" She asked, covering her mouth from a yawn that escaped her lips.

"We're almost there." He spoke. "I figured I could keep on carrying you until we get there."

Alex sighs and look at the path ahead of them. There was a long silence until Marth said something.

"Alex."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but, have you ever had a relationship before you met me?" He asked.

Alex's face turned a bit red. "Uh...no, I didn't." She answered shyly, her shoulders tensed up. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He replied.

"Have you?" She asked.

Marth tensed up a bit and Alex frowns. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said, shaking her head.

"No it's fine, and the same goes for me. I've never been in a relationship before."

Alex relaxed her shoulders just a bit and looked around.

"You know...you really don't have to carry me all of the way." She said.

"What if I want to? It doesn't really bother me."

Blushes appeared on her face as she hid her face in his cape.

"I know but...I have legs for a reason." She said tiredly.

"Are you going to be falling asleep again?" He asked, changing the subject.

"If you keep carrying me, then yes."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know..."

Marth comes to a stop and lets her off his back. They continued to walk as Alex stretched her arms a bit.

"Any better?" He asked.

"Much better." She replied, pulling the scythe that was on her back.

"I really wonder why this was laying around in that building." She said, taking a look at it. "I mean, it's a powerful weapon, who would leave it there?"

Marth shrugs.

"Beats me."

Before Alex could make another comment about the scythe, it started to glow a bright color. Their eyes widen in shock as Alex dropped it and they backed away from it.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as they shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"I don't know." Marth replied.

When the light disappeared they lowered their arms and saw a young girl that replaced the scythe. She had long purple hair that went down her back and on her chest too. Bangs that were originally in the front but were now on the one side of her face.

She wore black t-shirt and shorts that was the same color as her hair, and black shoes with white stripes on it like a zebra.

When she opened her eyes they saw that her eye color was a light purple that glowed a bit before turning to a regular hazel eye color. The girl was going to say something but she felt lightheaded and passed out on the ground.

Marth and Alex ran over to her and Marth checked for a pulse.

"She has a pulse." He said. "She'll be okay."

Alex looked at the girl before thinking of something.

_Just what's going on around here...?_

* * *

><p>"She must have used up all of her energy just to transform, it explains why she's so tired." Alex said, looking at the young girl that Marth was carrying on his back.<p>

"And she's the scythe too." He added. "There has to be something that is going to happen soon."

Alex sighs, looking up at the beautiful sky.

"Great, I finally get to have a break and now we have this." She looks over at Marth. "At least we can figure it out together, right?" She asked.

Marth smiles at her. "Right, the lab is only a mile away, we should be there soon."

They then hear a moan and they looked over at the girl that was on Marth's back, who was just waking up.

"Are you alright? You kinda passed out for a while." Alex asked.

The girl nods slowly. "Yes, I am. Are you the Angel of Darkness?" She asked.

"Me? Angel of Darkness?" Alex responded confused.

The girl nods. "You were able to make it out of that building and used me to break that rock. You do have the powers to use me. You are the angel that I was created for. My name is Scarlet, and I am your weapon."

Marth looked at Scarlet and then back at Alex who was shocked by this news.

"Um, we can talk about this later." She answered, changing the subject. "We should get to the lab―." Before Alex could finish her sentence the ground below them broke and they were falling. It wasn't a deep hole, but it was deep enough to break some bones.

Alex groans before standing up and dusting the dirt off her dress.

"Marth? Scarlet? Are you okay?" She asked, looking around.

"We're over here." She heard Marth's reply.

She turns around and saw the two of them covered in dirt as Marth brushed himself off. "And we're okay too." He added.

He steps down on his right foot but stumbles and nearly fell on top of Alex.

"Doesn't seem like you're okay." Alex spoke. "You must have sprained it. We have to get out of this hole first so I can take a look at it."

Marth nods, leaning against the wall to support himself.

"I can give you a boost up, then you can help us up." He said.

"Umm, I rather not..." Alex's voice trails off and she rubs the back of her neck. "I'm kinda wearing a dress so..." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she turns away.

Marth blushes as well and placed his hand on his forehead.

He forgot that she wasn't wearing the original outfit she wore when she first came to their world.

"How are we going to get out of this hole then?" He asked.

Alex thought for a moment before she returned to her normal color. Then an idea came to her mind as she turned to Scarlet.

"You're a scythe which means you can use black magic, right?"

Scarlet nods. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"If you can, can you teleport us out of this hole?" She asked.

"Yes, I can do that. Give me your hands." She said.

Alex and Marth looked over at each other before taking one of Scarlet's hands.

Before Alex could ask how she was going to teleport them out, Scarlet told them to close their eyes until she tells them to open it.

They weren't sure at first but they did what she asked and closed them.

"You can open them now." Scarlet said, letting go of their hands.

When they did, they noticed that they were back on the trail and the hole was in front of them.

"How did you figure out that she could teleport?" Marth asked, using a nearby tree to get his balance back.

"Black magic. And there is one kind that is very skilled with it." She answered, turning to Scarlet. "You're a demon, right?" she asked.

Scarlet nods. "Yeah, it's because I was created for the Angel of Darkness."

Alex sighs tiredly in response.

"I'm still confused." She said. "Why are you calling me an Angel of Darkness? When you were a scythe it was written on there. I thought that you were the angel."

Scarlet sighs. "Have you been having mix emotions lately? A big gap of happiness and then goes straight to sadness?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alex answered confused.

"You really don't know do you?" Scarlet asked.

She nods.

"Well, I'll try to explain this the best I can." Scarlet takes a deep breath before continuing. "As you know, the one who sent you to this world to use you and your friend as a power source."

Alex nods in response.

"He didn't want to destroy this world." Scarlet says. "He wanted to corrupt it with Shadow bugs and turn everyone into trophies for his collection."

"What does this have to do with Alex?" Marth asked.

"I'm getting to that part." She said. "Tabuu learned how to create Shadow Bugs, but he couldn't waste all of his energy to do it without tiring himself out. That's when he realized he needed a power source and that's when he discovered you and your friend. He didn't realize it at first, but he noticed that the both of you have connections to this world."

"Connection?" Alex said confused.

"Correct, you see...when you were born Alex, apparently you had this mysterious blood in your veins that was very confusing to the doctors. After a few years it disappeared and your blood was back to being mortal blood. However, when you came to this world your blood changed again and that's why you look different. The same thing happened to your friend as well."

"How do you know all of this?" Marth asked.

"I was created to know everything about the ones who saved this world." Scarlet replied.

"That explains much about how Tabuu managed to find us." Alex said, crossing her arms. "But now we have to check your ankle."

She turns to Marth and he looked down at his foot before he looked back up at Alex. She helps him sit down on the ground while Alex checked out his foot.

"Oh god..."

She placed her hand over her mouth when she noticed how bad his ankle really was. She stood up and backed away a bit.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked.

"I have a haemophobia..." She spoke.

"What?"

"It means she has a fear of blood." Scarlet replied.

Marth looked at Scarlet and then back at Alex.

"It's true...I'm not that kind of person for seeing someone else's blood if it's a wound." Alex said, lowering her hand away from her mouth.

"I see..."

"Oh I'll cover his wound..." Scarlet groaned as she took the bag that Alex was carrying around and took out the bandages.

Alex stood a bit of a distance away so she didn't have to see his blood anymore.

_I'm glad to be an angel and not a vampire..._

* * *

><p>"When can I wake up?" Abby asked Clara.<p>

"This is your dream, you can wake up anytime you want." Clara replied.

"But what about the weapon you were telling me about?"

"It's waiting for you to wake up, especially your friends."

"But will I see you again?"

"Of course." Clara said. "We're both alike Abby, we'll be see each other a lot, even in dreams you'll see me. Remember?"

Abby nods.

"Great, but can you tell me what is going to happen? Like Alex, what is going to happen to us?" She asked.

Clara looks at her as the sunset was starting to go away.

"A war." She said. "Something like that I think. A big battle is going to happen very soon, I know that."

Abby's eyes widen before she had a panic attack.

"Will it be really bad?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't read the future..."

Abby's sighs before looking up at the night sky.

_Alex...I hope you're alright... because I'm so confused and lost...I hope we can see each other in this world again..._


	11. Epilogue

**Sadly, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. If you read on, you'll figure out why because it's going to be a big surprise... Oh yeah, by the way I just realized that there were two characters in this story named Scarlet, sorry about that, I promise to change that later...**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Marth, do you...hear that?" Alex asked, as they came to a quick stop.

Apparently Alex had to help him out so she had to allow him to walk with his left arm around her shoulders. Scarlet was back to being a scythe and was silent the whole way. It was because she was waiting under Alex's command to speak. Alex told her that she didn't have to but there was no point in stopping the young girl.

"Hear what?" Marth asked.

"That voice, it sounds like..." Her voice trails off for a minute. "It sounds familiar."

Marth looks at her and then at the path they were taking.

_"It sounds like B's voice."_

* * *

><p>B was already awake for some time already and let's just say, she was all alone. Link was no where to be found, there was no one with her. She found a weapon next to her when she was awake and kept it close to her. It was a sword, a sword that had the name, Angel of Light written on it, just like Alex's. She was in a forest area and was searching for something. Rather <em>someone<em>, she was searching for.

The name of her best friend kept flowing through her mind.

_Alex...Alex..._

She sensed something, she knew it had to be someone, if not she would still risk her life to find her.

"Alex, where are you?" She asked aloud. "I'm alone...I'm all alone."

_"Where there is light, there is always darkness that follows..."_

B comes to a stop and looks around.

"Who said that?" She asked, wielding her new sword in her hands.

_"And when the darkness returns, a new enemy will return. An enemy that was originally sealed away and now that is going to return to this world...My dear, just by looking at me, how can you not tell that I'm you?"_ A voice asked.

B turns around and saw a girl with long blond hair standing in front of her, holding the same exact sword she was holding. The outfit wasn't the same and she was much taller than B was.

"You're me? What? I'm so confused." B said, placing her hand on her forehead.

Her look alike chuckles and says, "I am your future self, I'm just here to warn you about your future."

B looks at her confused. "My future? What will happen?" She asked.

"You see, this two witches are planning on using you as a tool to reach your friend." She said. "And it's only a matter of time until fate will take it's place."

"What?"

"I'm saying you and your two friends are going to be sent to another world where you'll be tested. I can't say much but, Abby, you must find Alex. Quickly. Before the one who was sealed away returns once and for all. And then no one, not even a god can't get rid of." Future B said.

B was going to ask her one more question but she started to fade away.

"A new world? What...? I don't know what is real anymore! I'm losing it!" She shouted, punching her fist into the tree.

_"Good luck, my younger self. Be careful..."_

* * *

><p>"No, it's nothing." Alex said shaking her head. "It's all in my head."<p>

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?" Marth asked.

Alex nods. "There's something coming. I know it. But this is all so confusing."

"Same."

"But I don't think we're alone." She said, shaking her head.

"Someone following us?"

"Yes."

Before Alex could comment more about it, something bright appeared in front of them as they shut their eyes from it. Before Marth could call out to Alex to know if she was alright, he passed out on the ground and heard someone call out to him. But it was fading away as the girl beside him fell on the ground, landing on her side as the scythe that was on her back became nothing more than a small dagger.

_Just...what's going on around here?! _

* * *

><p>"Now that I was able to get them into the portal this should make things much easier to get done." Nora said, grinning. "This will be interesting. Oh yes it will be indeed."<p>

The witch watched the portal in front of her fade away, taking the two that were unconscious on the ground.

"Now that we have these two, the only one left is that other angel...you better hurry sister, because those twin angels will realize it soon."

Nora looks up at the sky and laughs.

_"May the brawl begin."_

* * *

><p><strong>A bit confusing huh? I kinda confused myself at first. But yeah, that's the end of this story...and you know what that means...? SEQUEL!<strong>

**Yup! Because well Marth and I were just sent to this unknown world because of Nora! Now her and her sister are going after B! But, there are ways that she could always get away...**

**Anyways, the world we are being sent to is not Earth, not even being a different area in the world of Super Smash Brawl. A completely different world! A world filled with different mysteries that need to be solved. **

**New friends, rivals, possible even having a relationship in the sequel? There will be more of Marth X Alex, including what kind of relationship B is going to be in. Oh, and in the sequel I'm going to be calling her Abby instead.**

**If this chapter confused you a bit just let me know and I can change this up a bit, because this probably wasn't the best ending for this story.**

**Eh...anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story to the end! And keep your eyes out for the sequel!**


End file.
